mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
''Mortal Kombat XI ''is a fighting game by NetherRealm Studios. Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After the fallen Elder God Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself by purifying Jinsei Chamber, but it proved to be senseless as the dark energy he absorbed slowly poisoned his mind and heart over time. Fearing that he's now a major threat to them after his corruption, the Elder Gods strip Raiden of his title as Protector of Earthrealm and banish him to the Netherrealm, where he seizes control of the hell plane (which had been in chaos in the aftermath of Shinnok's defeat), becomes its new ruler and runs it with an iron fist, with Liu Kang and Kitana as his primary enforcers. Now feeling betrayed by the Elder Gods he once revered, Raiden declares war on them, starting by attacking Outworld. He takes over Outworld as Netherrealm's territory. All of Outworld's warriors join Neatherrealm. Bo Rai Cho returns to Earthrealm, and helps out Fujin and the Elder Gods to stop Raiden. Since Quan Chi was killed by Scorpion, Raiden brings Shang Tsung back as the Sorcerer. Not satisfied with this, he then plans to launch an assault on the Heavens and force Armageddon upon all the realms in the universe, hoping to become the god-emperor of all realms. Earthrealm's Wind God Fujin (who's now the protector of Earthrealm after Raiden was banished to the Netherrealm and went on his rampage, now must work with the other realms to stop his fellow god), alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu dedicate the struggle for the salvation of their kingdoms, with not only Earthrealm but the other realms such as Edenia and Ramse must join forces against the ambitions of a revenge-seeking and power-hungry thunder god and his army of undead warriors. At the end, Raiden takes almost every Mortal Kombat bosses' power (Quan Chi, Shao Khan, Shinnok, Blaze, and Onaga.) Raiden would be the hardest boss in Mortal Kombat history. Kharacters Mortal Kombat XI ''contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and move set. So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters,and DLC's: Returning Kharacters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Havik *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Kai *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Motaro *Orochi Hell Beast *Noob Saibot *Raiden *Reptile *Rain *Sareena *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sindel *Skarlet *Sub Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tremor *Triborg *Tanya Returning Fatalities * Death Traps * Hara-Kiri * Faction Kill * Quitality * Stage Brutality * Stage Fatality * Kreate-A-Fatality * Multality (Story Mode, Konquest Mode, Online Konquest Mode only) New Fatalities * Overkill Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Living Towers *Motor Kombat *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Survival Mode New Mini Games * Test Your Square New Kharacters * Nightcrow - The niece of Nightwolf, she is an indigenous warrior like him, has the shaman power of his uncle, mixed with the power to manipulate the plants, and wants to save her uncle of Underworld and restores him to the ground. She is Good. * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and half jackal , inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. * Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld and sister of Quan Chi, she destroyed the copies of Quan Chi thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of her magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as her biggest ally. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. * Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker as Nightcrow is Nightwolf's niece, joins Cassie Cage team to save the world. He is Good. He is the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. * Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, It's still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak. He is neutral as Ferra. * Nightmare - He is the brand new Kharacter Male Ninja,Who is very scary enough for him to Fight.Nightmare is half Monster half Male Ninja.He is bad!! * Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years.Tinkamado,aka Tink,this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them.his actions lie in your hands.Will you help him or kill him? * Fox - the 10,000 a year lycan of edenia fox was twisted by the take over of edenia by shao kahn. She convinced herself that lycans were the only race worthy of exixtance. She then went to earth relem to find its lycan only to find that Wolf was unwilling to join her because he was freinds with lin kuie warrior tundra. * Hydro - A non-canon Mortal Kombat character, he was a warrior from Earthrealm. Who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan. He appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder'' comic books, and Mortal Kombat: Legacy ''and also appears in MUGEN game ''Mortal Kombat Project ''becoming a robot version of Sub-Zero. This comic book/web series/MUGEN character will be canonical to the franchise and new cyborg of Triborg. More of an ice, water and splash. Hydro was from Mortal Kombat Project. * Ahmed - He is The new Middle Eastern character had made debute to Mortal Kombat XI. * Khrome - He is the brand new Male ninja make his debut on Mortal Kombat XI.Khrome is White Ninja that mostly have the Tarkatan blades to shred and other Fighting moves to feel the pain for the Tarkatan blades. He first appeared in Mortal Kombat X as a cameo. * Vapor - She is the Female Smoke and A mysterious woman from Smoke's past.She's Neutral. * Aqua Velvet - He is the Warrior that wears mostly Teal color and his hair is light Teal too.Aqua's Weapons are his two powerful rings on his both ring fingers on both his hands,Electrifying Lightning Little Sword,and the Toxic bleach liquid to splash on other fighters.Aqua is Caucasion and He looks exactly like 4 time Grammy Award Winner and Recording Artist,Sam Smith.He's good. * Laila - She appears in Jade’s MK9 ending as an entity from an unknown realm who watched unfolding events over the centuries through the minds of countless mortals. 6097473.jpg|Maki,Quan Chi's Sorceress Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew Imagem.JPG|Tak,Ferra's New Companion CZgX7GWWEAEIABL.JPG|Anubis,Egyptian Jackal CaYUfzcW4AAftVD.JPG|Odaria,The Queen of Edenia CbDc6HZXEAEmtIi.JPG|Nightcrow,Nightwolf's Niece Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dylan Jacob,Kano's Son A6e8c8ec1cabbbc45d729a7f238b27d5-d8r7h13.png|Tinkamado 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare HYDRO-fan-art-296x300.jpg|Hydro, Triborg's New Cyborg mortal_kombat_oc__fox_by_foowd.jpg|Fox 5be17ffb19ac9e52c1a48fc3b77913fb.jpg|Ahmed - Middle Eastern Character 6JAVyOk.jpg|Khrome, Tarkatan Male White Ninja smoke_by_arkenstellar-d9w514z.jpg|Vapor,Female Smoke Aqua Velvet .jpg|Aqua Velvet tumblr_n80j316S6o1tazhx4o1_500.png|Laila,Mysterious Woman Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Dark Empress Kitana (Sub Boss 2) *Dark Emperor Liu Kang (Sub Boss 3) (In the third round,Liu Kang and Kitana transformed together to be the Giant Fire breathing Dragon with 2 heads). *Orochi Hell Beast or Goro or Moloch or Motaro (Sub-Boss 4) *Sindel (Sub-Boss 5) (in the third round,Sindel Transformed into a Monster with Vampire Fangs and Vampire Attitude). *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Raiden gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Sanctuary, with his bat like wings and the face of a demon of fear, more worse than Shinnok). Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4) *Clark Beckham - He is the Runner-up from American Idol Season 14.Clark is the Soulful and Powerhouse Musician and Performer from Nashville,Tennessee.His Weapons are His MP3 Player,His Accoustic Guitar,His Electric Guitar,His Keyboard,His Piano,The Symbols,Throwing Records,Compact Disks,His Incredible Singing Vocals and Yelling Vocals.Clark Beckham is the very first American Idol Alumni to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.He's very good and very talented. *Kratos - the "Ghost of Sparta", is a video game character from Sony Santa Monica's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology.He was the Guest Character on Mortal Kombat 9 2011 Komplete Edition.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Spawn - He is a 1997 American supernatural superhero horror film based on the comic book character of the same name, written by Todd McFarlane and published by Image Comics.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Stephen "Twitch" Boss - His real name is Stephen Boss aka Twitch.He is the Dancer from Movies and Television shows.Twitch is the Runner-up from the Television Dancing Series,So You Think You Can Dance.He can dance into mostly Hip Hop.He can dance into Jazz,Contemperary,and whatever Twitch can dance with his style to it.Twitch is the very first So You Think You Can Dance Allstar to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.His Weapons are His dance moves,His cape to fly,and his Glowing Effects.Twitch mostly wears a T-Shirt with the letter T on it with His Superhero Suit and He sometimes wears his glasses.Twitch is very good and his skills. Stephen-Twitch-Boss-5th-Annual-Celebration-0agHIjd5fvql.jpg|Twitch,The Dancer and All star from So You Think You Can Dance Clark Beckham.jpg|Clark Beckham,The Soulful Powerhouse Singer and Musician from American Idol i8x2tP.jpg|Spawn Kratos_God_of_War_III.png|Kratos,MK9 and God of War Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox One) * King Kong - King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a colossal ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film ''King Kong, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. The film was remade in 1976 and 2005. The character has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and even a stage play.His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. * Shadow Priest - He is from the World of Warcraft.Shadow Priest is a specialization of the Priest class who have put the majority of their talents into the Shadow Tree. Priest interested in soloing and PvP usually select a heavy amount of Shadow talents, as Shadow spells dole out high DPS. This priest lack the healing power of priests specialized in the Holy and Discipline trees, but is formidable opponent in PvP. *Medusa - She was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as a winged human female with a hideous face and living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazers on her face would turn to stone. Most sources describe her as the daughter of Phorcys and Ceto,though the author Hyginus (Fabulae Preface) makes Medusa the daughter of Gorgon and CetoAccording to Hesiod and Aeschylus, she lived and died on an island named Sarpedon, somewhere near Cisthene *T-600 - The T-600 is a human sized Infiltrator that heralded Skynet's shift from the use of Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers to the Humanoid Hunter Killer Unit that would become known as a Terminator.. King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Priest2-350x274.jpg|Shadow Priest from World of Warcraft medusa_by_candra-d9mnmxy.jpg|Medusa t600.jpg|T-600 as Terminator DLC'S *Baraka - *Mileena - She is the DLC character becomes Mileena's new look, new clone. So as Mileena has killed in MKX Baraka.png|Baraka mileena_2011_by_projectzero00-d34jbu5.png|Mileena Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Gambit - is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. *Mabel "Madea" Simmons - She is a fictional character created and portrayed by Tyler Perry. The character is a tough elderly black woman.Vindictive in nature, Madea gets even in a bad way;in fact, when asked why she felt the need to get somebody all the time, Madea answered: "Well when you gettin' got and somebody done got you and you go get them, when you get 'em, everybody's gon' get got.Adding to this, Madea is highly overreactive,Willing to threaten the use of deadly weapons;destroy property; use physical violence; take on the law; and use any and all means necessary to show up an offending party.Incorrigible in her overreactive ways.Her Weapons are her Chainsaw,Her Machine Gun,Her car to run the other fighters over,throwing stuff,and Her aggressive fighting moves. *Ryu - He is a fictional character, the protagonist of Capcom's Street Fighter series *Cole Train - He is from the video game,Gears of War.Cole was once a successful Thrashball player known for his hard-hitting and flamboyant style. After Emergence Day, Cole joined the military as a Gear soldier, and brought that same "grit and intensity" to the battlefield, which saved his life more than once. Cole has spent most of his military career alongside his friend and foil. tyler-perry-in-a-madea-christmas-movie-1.jpg|Mabel "Madea" Simmons ssb4 ryu.jpg|Ryu from Street Fighter 5304856-2002463690-latest.jpg|Cole Train from Gears of War Gambit-Comics-Cover.jpg|Gambit Non-playable Kharacters *Shinnok - Resurrected as a revenant, Shinnok wants the revenge for Quan Chi and cited as incapacitated by Skarlet and Ermac *Quan Chi - Becoming a revenant, he was incapacitated by Skarlet and Ermac *Kobra - His tomb is seen in the story mode at the end of the prologue and cited as dead by Erron Black, Kobra should be rest in peace. *Hsu Hao - His tomb is seen in the story mode at the end of the prologue, Hsu Hao should be rest in peace *Shao Kahn - He died in MK9, continue as the Osh-Tekk's warriors of Kotal Kahn until Osh-Tekk's specters and cited as turned warrior and emperor of Osh-Tekk *Mavado - His tomb is seen in the story mode at the end of prologue, Mavado should be rest in peace *Baraka - He died in MKX by D'Vorah from the current timeline, continue as the resurrected as a revenant and underworld specters *Johnny Cage - His tomb is seen in the story mode, Cage should be rest in peace *Sonya Blade - Her tomb is seen in the story mode, Sonya should be rest in peace *Jax - His tomb is seen in the story mode, Jax should be rest in peace *Kano - Undead too from the revenants, now his son, Dylan Jacob wants vengeance for his death. *Ashrah - Help Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Kenshi - He turned director and coach of the new generation of warriors. *Onaga - He will be seen at the End of the Story Mode against with between ninjas of The Deadly Alliance known as Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Similar to the intro of Mortal Kombat Deception. *Daegon - Cited as Assassinated by Kenshi and Takeda. *Hornbuckle - It appears in the background of The Pit *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Nitara - It appears at the end of the story mode. *Hatchepsut - The wife of Anubis a jackal female and queen of Ramse kingdom *Khaian & Semken - The sons of Anubis and Hatshepsut, two jackals pups. *People Jackal - It appears in the story mode to see Anubis win Kotal Kahn and have your free realm of merger with Outworld. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He was murdered by Mileena. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - He appers in Darrius and Hotaru's endings Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Panthor - The pet raven of Nightcrow, just as Keeva was the wolf of Pet of Nightwolf, all that Panthor see, Nightcrow also see, as Borgus, he can be used as attacks blows in the variations "Spirit" and "Shaman". * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkata - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Raiden and Sindel. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Riu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location in the Chapter of Nightcrow. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung, and Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss,Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Ahmed- Arabian Warrior,Shaolin Monk,Black Dragon, *Anubis- Teether Warrior, God Warrior, Egyptian Warrior, *Aqua Velvet- Electric,Ringmaster,Toxic, *Baraka- Tarkatan,Outworld General,Berserker, *Bo Rai Cho- Bartitsu, Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, *Cassie Cage- Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops, *Clark Beckham- Singer, Yelling, Musical Instruments.(PS4 Exclusive) *Cole Train- Thrashball Player,Military Weapons,Gear Soldier,(Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *D'Vorah- Venomous, Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, *Dylan Jacob- Cybernetic,Commando,Cutthroat, *Ermac- Mystic, Spectral, Master Of Souls, *Erron Black- Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw, *Fox- Lycan,Ba Gua,Edenian, *Frost- Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm, *Fujin- Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God, *Gambit- Card Thrower,Kinetic Energy,Mutant, (Exclusive Nintendo Swich) *Goro- Warrior,Jump power,Smasher *Havik- Contortionist,No Mercy,Warlock, *Jacqui Briggs- High Tech,Full-Auto,Shotgun, *Jade- Mournful,Baleful,Vengeful,Possessed Form *Kai- Shaolin Heat,Capoeira,Blunt Force, *King Kong - Monster,Anti-Hero,Ape,(Xbox One Exclusive) *Khrome - Tarkatan,Magneto,Claw, *Kitana- Royal Storm, Assassin, Mournful, *Kotal Kahn- Blood God, Sun God, War God, *Kratos- God of War, Spartan, Destroyer.(PS4 Exclusive) *Kung Jin- Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin, *Kung Lao- Hatless, Hat Trick, Tempest, *Laila- *Liu Kang- Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist, *Li Mei - Outworld Defender,Acrobat,Super Nova, *Mabel "Madea" Simmons- Vulnerable,Hilarious,Fighter, (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Maki- Sorceress, Witchcraft, Mirror Magic, *Medusa- Snake,Venomous,Gorgoneion,(Xbox Exclusive) *Mileena- Ethereal,Ravenous,Piercing, *Motaro- Centaur,Killer,Stallion *Nightcrow- Spirit, Shaman, Plants, *Noob Saibot - Wraith,Dark Master,Mythic, *Nightmare- Scary Ninja,Haunted,Terror, *Odaria- Edenia, Amazon, Queen, *Orochi Hell Beast- Fire Master, Devil's Fire, Enemy, *Raiden- Displacer, Storm Lord, Thunder God, *Reptile- Deceptive, Noxious, Nimble, *Rain- Storm, Thunder Cloud, Rainy Water *Richard Stryker- Specialist, Bomb Attack, SWAT, *Ryu- Ansatsuken, World Warrior, Shotokan (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Sareena- Angelic, Demonic, Human, *Scorpion- Ninjutsu, Hellfire, Inferno,, *Shadow Priest- Shadow Warrior,Shadow Powers,Bishop,(Xbox One Exclusive) *Shang Tsung- Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist, *Sindel- Banshee,Screamer,Prehensile, *Skarlet- Blood Queen,Blood Code,Knifer Code,Kunai,Serpent, *Spawn- Reluctant,Evil,Anti-Hero,(PS4 Exclusive) *Sub Zero- Grandmaster,Glacier,Lin Kuei, *T-600- Terminator,Infiltrator,Human Robotic,(Xbox One Exclusive) *Tak/Ferra- Ruthless, Vicious, Lackey, *Takeda Takahashi- Shiray Ryu, Lasher, Ronin, *Tinkamado- Time Travel,Charming,Blue Flames, *Tremor- Crystalline, Metallic, Aftershock, *Tanya- Kobu-Jutsu, Dragon Naginata, Pyromancer, *Triborg- Cyrax,Sektor,Smoke,Cyber Sub Zero,Hydro *tWitch- Dancer,Superhero,Glowing.(PS4 Exclusive) *Vapor- Smoke,Ashes,Ghost, Fighting Styles * Ahmed- Arab Sword, Ba Gua, Spiked Club, Eagle Claw *Anubis- Electric Spear,Scale Spear, *Aqua Velvet- His two Powerful rings on both his hands, Electrifying Little Sword,and Toxic Bleach Liquid, *Baraka- Tarkatan Blades. *Bo Rai Cho- Puke Puddle,Monkey Flips,Belly Bash,Fart Cloud,Drunken Fist, *Cassie Cage- Nightstick, Hand Gun, *Clark Beckham- Musical Instruments, Powerhouse Soulful Singing, and Yelling Vocals *Cole Train- Heavy Military Weapons,such as Tear gas,Machine Gun,and Grenade *D'Vorah- Ovipositors,Insects,Veno *Dylan Jacob- Elbow blades,Grenades,Cybernetic Enhancements, *Ermac- Choy Lay Fut, Hua Chuan, Axe *Erron Black- Revolvers,Repeating Rifle,Sand Orbs,Caltrops,Severed Tarkatan Blade *Fox- Double headed Spear *Frost- Tong Bei, Yuan Yang, Ice Daggers, Fu Jow Pai, Sai* *Fujin- Rising Knee,Gusting Cyclone,Air Funnel,Wind Kick,Tornado Wind *Gambit- Card Thrower,,Acrobat,,Martial Artist,,Kinetic conversion and acceleration *Goro- Dragons Fangs *Havik- Morning Sta *Jacqui Briggs- Powered Gauntlets *Jade- Fan Zi, Kuo Shou, Bojutsu* *Kai- Spiked Club *King Kong - Monster Attitude,Recked Ralph,Rolling Ball *Khrome - Tarkatan Blades, *Kitana- Ba Gua, Eagle Claw, Steel Fan* *Kotal Kahn- Macuahuitl, Tecpatl, Sickles *Kratos- Blades of Chaos,Gauntlet of Zeus,Blade of the Gods,Blade of Artemis *Kung Jin- Bow and Arrow,Chakram *Kung Lao- Mantis, Shaolin Fist, Broadsword* *Laila- *Liu Kang- Jun Fan, Pao Chui, Nunchaku* *Li Mei - Baji Quan, Lui He Ba Fa, Mi Zong, Kunlun Dao*, Sai* *Mabel "Madea" Simmons- Chainsaw,Her Car to run over someone, Military Guns,Agrgessive Behavior *Maki- Spell Book,Witch's broom to fly,Magic Mirrior,Spell Lightning, *Medusa- Snake,Bitten teeth,Venemous *Mileena- Sai,Her Teeth, *Motaro- No weapons,but a horse and his Whipping Tail, *Nightcrow- Tae Kwon Do, Val Tudo, Tomahawks* *Nightmare- Terror Big massive claws,Monster, *Noob Saibot - *Odaria- Big battle Axe,Electrifying Powers, *Orochi Hell Beast- Hellfire,Eating,Big Claws, *Raiden- Jujutsu, Nan Chuan, Staff* *Reptile- Crab, Hung Gar, Pao Chui, Kirehashi* *Rain- Zi Ran Men, Storm Sword* *Richard Stryker- Hua Chuan, Nightstick* *Ryu - Kickboxing,Martial Artist, *Sareena - Kama,Sai,Demon Fang *Scorpion - Hapkido, Pi Gua, Ninja Sword, Mugai Ryu* *Shadow Priest - Shadow Powers,Shadow Talents *Shang Tsung- Crane, Mantis, Snake, Straight Sword* *Sindel- Fu Jow Pai, Zha Chuan, Kwan Dao* *Skarlet- Tanto,Kunai,Kodachi Swords *Spawn- Immortality,Multiple demonic powers,Shapeshifting *Sub Zero- Dragon, Shotokan, Kori Blade *T-600- Machine gun,Robotic Metal Arms, *Tak/Ferra- Hand Claws *Takeda Takahashi- Whips,Katana ,Plasma Swords,Kunai *Tinkamado- Blue Flames,Time traveling, *Tremor-Rocks,Earth Elemental,Crystals,burning lava, *Tanya- Yue Chuan, Zi Ran Men, Kobu Jutsu* *Triborg- Ninjitsu, Sambo, Pulse Blade, Water Warrior, Splasher, Kori Blade *tWitch- Dancing,Superhero Powers,Lazer Glowing, *Vapor- Smoke,and Vaporizer, Alternate Costumes *Ahmed - Samurai *Anubis - Pharaoh. *Aqua Velvet - King *Baraka - Tarkatan Warrior *Bo Rai Cho - MK Deception, Bo Rai Cho MKX. *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. *D'Vorah - Wasp. *Dylan Jacob - Raper *Ermac - Ninja MK X, Klassic Ermac UMK3. *Erron Black - Without mask. *Fox - Lycan Ninja, Klassic Fox UMK3 *Frost - MK DA, Frost MKX, Klassic Frost UMK3, Janne Liang. *Fujin - Samurai God. *Havik - Warrior *Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X *Jade - Ninja MK 9 2011, Jade MKX, Klassic Jade UMK3 *Kai - MK Armageddon. *Khrome - Klassic Khrome UMK3,Tarkatan Ninja *Kitana - Kitana MKX, Dark Empress, Klassic Kitana UMK3 *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - Kung Lao MKX, Klassic Kung Lao UMK3. *Laila - *Liu Kang - Liu Kang MKX, Dark Emperor, Klassic Liu Kang UMK3. *Li Mei - Li Mei MKX, MK Deadly Alliance *Maki - Sorceress Warrior. *Mileena - Mileena MKX,Ninja MK 2011,Klassic Mileena UMK3 *Nightcrow - Raven Costume. *Nightmare - Monster,Klassic Nightmare *Noob Saibot - Dark Ninja X,MK9 2011,Klassic Noob Saibot. *Raiden - God of thunder, Dark Raiden, Klassic Raiden MK2 *Reptile - MK X Costume, Klassic Reptile UMK3. *Rain - Rain MKX, Klassic Rain UMK3 *Richard Stryker - Recruit. *Odaria - Queen of Edenia *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Scorpion UMK3. *Shang Tsung - MK9, Klassic Shang Tsung UMK3. *Sindel - Witch, Sindel MKX, Klassic Sindel UMK3 *Skarlet - Blood Warrior, MK9 Skarlet, MKX Skarlet, Klassic Skarlet UMK3 *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang, Klassic Sub-Zero UMK3, Klassic Kuai Liang. *Tak/Ferra - Slaves *Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. *Tinkamado - Ninja *Tremor - MK Special Forces, Tremor MKX, Klassic Tremor UMK3 *Tanya - MK 4, Tanya MKX, Klassic Tanya UMK3 *Tri Borg - Triborg MKX, Human Triborg, Klassic Triborg *Vapor - Klassic Vapor,Ghost Note: Clark Beckham,Kratos,tWitch,and Spawn also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just guest characters out of the story, exclusive only the PS4. Shadow Priest,Medusa,T-600,and King Kong are also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Xbox One, Mabel "Madea" Simmons,Gambit,Cole Train,and Ryu dosen't have the alternate costumes, it's also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Nintendo Switch.Orochi Hell-Beast,Goro,and Motaro doesn't has alternate costume, because they are sub-bosses. Quotes Right after Players select a Fighter,Each Character says Quotes. *Ahmed - "My Territory to kill you" *Anubis - "Welcome to Egypt" *Aqua Velvet - "Teal time,Let's Go" *Baraka - "My Razer Blades will destroy you" *Bo Rai Cho - "Got Drunk,Go back to Sleep" *Cassie Cage - "You're down in one hit" *Clark Beckham - "I've got Music to your ears" *Cole Train - "Lock and Loaded" *D'Vorah - "You will feel my Hive" *Dylan Jacob - You're in for a Beatdown" *Ermac - "Your Soul must die" *Erron Black - "I'll give you a shot" *Fox - "Never mess with the Lycan" *Frost - "For the Lin Kuei" *Fujin - "Hang on for the ride of your life" *Gambit - "Face My Victory" *Goro -"Watch what, Goro can do" *Havik - "Come and get some" *Jacqui Briggs - "Time for some fun" *Jade - "How easy is this" *Kai - "Let's get This started" *King Kong - (Roaring) *Khrome - "You getting killed is one Blade away" *Kitana - "You will suffer the Consequences" *Kotal Kahn - "My Rules not yours" *Kratos - "I will Destroy you" *Kung Jin - "It's Adventure Time" *Kung Lao - "My Hat will kill you" *Laila - "Get ready to die" *Liu Kang - "For the Dragon's Fire" *Li Mei - "You're so done and over it" *Mabel "Madea" Simmons - "I'm Ma to the damm D.E.A Hellur" *Maki - "I'll put a spell on you for my will" *Medusa - "Bite you if you dare" *Mileena - "Ladies Dancing, I want my Evil Sister back" *Motaro - "Come Forward if you dare" *Nightcrow - "Give me whatever you've got" *Nightmare - Roaring *Noob Saibot - "My Darkness is here"" *Odaria - "I Rule Edenia" *Orochi Hell Beast - (Roaring) *Raiden - "I'm here to Strike you from Thunder" *Reptile - "I will tear your flesh" *Rain - "So much this, it's rainy" *Richard Stryker - "You're in Serious Trouble Pal" *Ryu - "The world warrior has begun. Get serious" *Sareena - "It's Showtime" *Scorpion - "Come Here,It's time to fight" *Shadow Priest - "Fear my Shadow *Shang Tsung - "You will face my Challenge" *Sindel - "Your Guts are Weak" *Skarlet - "I will drink your blood from your flesh" *Spawn - "Prepare to Die" *Sub Zero - "You will feel the Winter Chill" *Tak/Ferra - "Double your Chances to die" *Takeda Takahashi- "Let the games begin" *T-600 - "I'm here and will be back" *Tinkamado - "Let's Turn back time" *Tremor - "This is your Last Battle" *Tri Borg - "Kombat Motive Activated" *Tanya - "No Conversations,Let's do this" *Stephen "tWitch" Boss - "I'm ready to bust a move" *Vapor - "Who's in for some Smoke" Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character Character: Voice Actor or Actress: *Ahmed -------------------------- *Anubis -------------------------- *Aqua Velvet--------------------- *Baraka---------------------------- *Bo Rai Cho -------------------- *Cassie Cage -------------------- *Clark Beckham ----------------- *Cole Train------------------------ *D'Vorah -------------------------- *Dylan Jacob ----------------------- *Ermac ----------------------------- *Erron Black ----------------------- *Fox --------------------------------- *Frost ------------------------------ *Fujin ------------------------------- *Gambit ----------------------------- *Goro ----------------------------- *Havik ------------------------------- *Jacqui Briggs ---------------------- *Jade -------------------------------- *Jarek ----------------------------- *Kai ----------------------------------- *King Kong --------------------------- *Khrome -------------------------------- *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn -------------------------- *Kratos ------------------------------- *Kung Jin ---------------------------- *Kung Lao --------------------------- *Laila---------------------------------- *Liu Kang ---------------------------- *Li Mei -------------------------------- *Mabel "Madea" Simmons -------- *Maki --------------------------------- *Medusa ---------------------------- *Mileena -------------------------- *Motaro -------------------------- *Nightcrow -------------------------- *Nightmare ------------------------- *Noob Saibot ------------------------------ *Odaria -------------------------------- *Orochi Hell Beast ------------------- *Raiden ------------------------------- *Reptile -------------------------------- *Rain ---------------------------------- *Reiko ---------------------------------- *Richard Stryker ---------------------- *Ryu ---------------------------------- *Sareena ------------------------------ *Scorpion ------------------------------ *Shadow Priest ------------------------ *Shang Tsung -------------------------- *Sindel ---------------------------------- *Skarlet -------------------------------- *Spawn -------------------------------- *Sub Zero ------------------------------ *Tak/Ferra ---------------------------- *Takeda Takahashi ------------------------ *Tasia ---------------------------------- *T-600 ----------------------------------- *Tinkamado ----------------------- *Tremor ---------------------------- *Tri Borg ---------------------------- *Tanya -------------------------- *Stephen "tWitch" Boss -------------------------------------- *Vapor--------------------------------- Updates * Mortal Kombat: Unchained 2 Mortal Kombat: Unchained 2 Mortal Kombat: Unchained 2 is a update of Mortal Kombat XI. Contains characters, new moves, new fatalities for the characters. it will be released in April 19, 2019 for PC, Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch Endings * List of Edings Mortal Kombat XI __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Hussein Sonic's Fanon